Slenderman x reader-Who could've guessed?-
by Rocker4life
Summary: So this is a Slenderman/reader romance fanfiction . Also I don't own anything. Hope you guys enjoy and please comment. Also I'm posting this on my friend's account so yeah. Also should I continue writing? I want to know whether or not I should continue writing anything else.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER*I do not own Slenderman, Jeff the killer, or the song Karkalicious*

* 2nd person point of view* (most of will be in 2nd person, except for some parts)

Chapter 1 You wake up and sit up from your bed. You look at your alarm clock seeing that it's 5 am. You let out a sigh as you lay back in bed and wrap yourself in the soft sheets. "Guhh why do I always wake up so early on weekends?" It happens to be a Saturday and you planned on sleeping in, but as always life hates you and you can't go back to sleep. You climb out of your bed and leave your room while being as quiet as possible trying not to disturb your sleeping family. You decide to go into the forest for a walk, you loved to do it in your spare time but school leaves you with barely anytime for yourself now. You make sure no one's awake so you can leave. You quickly grab a brush and brush out your (h/l) (h/c) hair and grab a jacket and slip into it before leaving out the door. The cool air hits you as you shiver a bit. Before you walk into the forest, something stops you, you feel as if something's watching you. You've always had this feeling when entering the forest and you usually shrugged the feeling off, but this time was different. You shrugged the feeling off again but you decided to be more cautious than usual. You put your hands in your pockets as you walk into the forest listening to the birds sing and the leaves rustle underneath you. The sun is starting to rise, it's been about a hour since you left and your family's probably awake now. But you don't really feel like going back now, plus you don't care, not like your family would worry. You've always been the middle child so your parents tend to not care much about what you do as long as it doesn't bother them. You continue off walking then softly start to sing the song Karkalicious for no apparent reason. "Karkalicious definition makes Terezi loco,  
She wants to know the secret that she can't taste in my photo, I am just another flavor I ain't doing her no favor,  
No reason why i tease her flush just comes and goes like seasons"  
You start to giggle as you really just sung that verse and decide to sit down on a nearby by lake. You take a seat on a tree stump and take in the scene. "Wow the lake seems so peaceful when the sky is clear and blue with the sun shining bright... like a diamond, haha", you say to yourself. Then all of sudden, in the corner of your eye you could have sworn you saw someone watching you. You turn to the direction where you saw the figure but it was gone. "Well that was odd" you say with an almost confused and worried face. You get up and decide you should go home in a hastily manner.  
*Le time skip* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 You return home and when you walk inside you see your parents making breakfast and greet them. You see them making some eggs and bacon. Your mouth waters " can I get some bacon and eggs?". But then your little (bro/sis) gives you a nasty mean look " No way they made that ALL for me and you can't have none", she said. "Any", I say correcting (him/her). You always like to annoy your little (bro/sis) by correcting what they say. "You two stop arguing, these are for your little (bro/sis) if you want something to eat make it yourself or don't eat at all", your mom says as your little (bro/sis) sticks his tongue at you but when your mom's not looking you stick yours back. Then you go into the kitchen and pull out a box of your hidden Lucky charms as your little (bro/sis) looks at you in awe as if (he's/she's) jealous that you have the sugary cereal instead of (him/her). You pour milk and cereal into the bowl and proceeded to eat *le other time skip*  
You're in your room now as you decide to ponder what you saw earlier in the woods. You saw that it had some sort of suit and was very tall and slender. Also... had no face?"I must've been seeing things" you said, you really need to wear glasses but you thought you'd look ridiculous and contacts lenses aren't an option. You walk to your window and look out the window into the woods. You had a sudden urge to go back into the woods. There was a force-like feeling, pulling you, almost begging you to go back, as if it misses you. You decide to go later after a quick nap. But that same feeling lingers even after you climbed into bed and started to fall asleep. *Yesh so many time skips*  
You wake up from your nap to see its about 9 Pm. You get out of bed and look out the window to see into the forest. The same feeling came back, only stronger. You decide to go now and grab an old flashlight with your jacket. "Mom, Dad,I'm going to take a walk into the forest", you said and you walked out of the door. You walked up back where you felt you being watched and felt it again. Again you shrugged off the feeling and walked aimlessly around for a couple hours. You came back to same lake as earlier and sat on the same tree stump. You see the beautiful moon in the lake's reflection. You look up to see the cloudless sky and the moon emitting it's beautiful moonlight. You get up and walk up to lake to see your own reflection, you see the wind blowing your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Then you start to realize it's probably midnight and that it's freezing, shivering from the frosty wind. You turn around and bump into a large figure and fall into the shallow part of the lake, getting soaking wet. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone would be here this late", you said before you looked up and realized it was the same figure you saw earlier. You look mortified and this figure had no face, only some few features like a nose and eye indent, pale white skin, and abnormally tall and slender. You quickly get up and run back into the heavily wooded area, not even looking back. You ran as fast as you can and hear foot steps behind you. You come near the edge of a 20 foot cliff and turn around to see the strange figure. It slowly came forward to you and you were panicking and hyperventilating, and shaking furiously. Not only was it freezing you did fall in the ice cold water so you were shivering and chattering your teeth. It came closer and you took a step back, but slipped since you were still soaking wet and got the ground slippery. You fell 20 feet downwards until you land on the cold hard ground, hearing a few bones crack and miraculously still alive. But then your vision became blurry and your head pounding. You start to pass out and the last thing you saw was the tall figure coming close. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 You wake up in an unfamiliar room. You look around the room which is mostly empty except for a drawer with a lamp, a closest , a few paintings, and the bed you're on. You try to get out of the bed but remembered you broken a few bones so you slowly limped out of bed. You get to the door and look out to make sure no one's there. Seems clear so you slowly limp out of the room until the tall figure suddenly appears in front of you and you jumped and fall back. But the tall figure catches you with its tentacles before you fall completely to the floor. "Uh-mmm... thanks", you said in a quiet shaky voice,"what are you going to do to me, are you going to kill me?" You said hesitantly, eyes tearing up as you ready yourself for your fate. But to your surprise, the tall figure gently puts you down and says in a smooth deep voice "don't worry little one, I'm not gonna hurt you," you gave him a puzzled look and said," where you the one who always watched me in the forest, and why were you chasing me?" "Yes, but I've only been doing it to protect you," he said. You thought to yourself ,protect? me? "I followed you because it's midnight and you could've gotten hurt, someone could've hurt my little one... er I mean you," he said looking away from you. You heard his tiny mistake and slightly smile and decided not to say anything about it. "Well I better get you healed and cleaned up, come this way."he said. Which was true you were in so much pain and you were a complete mess. You follow him to what seems his living room. *healing and cleaning time skip* 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Well... what's your name?" You asked the tall figure. "They call me Slenderman for obvious reasons, and yours little one?" "My name is (y/n) _." You told Slenderman. "What a lovely name little one," he said causing you to smile a bit. "May I call you Slendy for short? Or maybe SlendyMan?" You asked. You saw him look away again and saw that he had a faint blush on his cheeks. " Ok fine, but as long as I can call you little one," he replied. "Okies," you said in a childish voice and you smile and giggle. Since SlendyMan was sitting right next to you, you decided to give him a nice hug, he practically saved you, if you were gone a few days your parents wouldn't suspect a thing and you'd probably perish. You turn to him and wrap your arms around him, causing him to tense up a bit but then relaxes and hugs you back. "Thanks for saving me Slendy," you said."You're welcome little one. I just didn't want you to get hurt, so when you fell down the cliff I felt guilty that I was the reason why you fell. I had to help you, I couldn't leave you there to die. I don't know there's just something about you that makes me just want to protect you." he said as he hugged you tighter. "Awwsh I feelsh shoo special!" You said in a childish voice again. You loved feeling special, feeling like someone actually cared about you."Well of course you are special," he said as he wrapped his arms around your waist, causing you to blush slightly. "Well I don't always feel like I am," you said as you let out a soft sigh. It was true, you rarely felt loved or special or that anyone cared about you. You're the middle child in the family. All your parents really cared about were themselves and your older (bro/sis) and your little (bro/sis). They really didn't care for you and always told you were a useless, good for nothing, ugly girl who'll go nowhere in life. At times you'd think it was true. You didn't like your appearance, you mess up on A LOT of things, and you were anti-social. Tears started welling up in your eyes and Slenderman noticed."None of those things they say are true," he said."How did you-" you got cut off by him saying "I can read minds and feelings," "oh ok, but it's all true, everything they say is true," you said with tears rolling down your eyes. "YOU ARE NOT, NONE OF THAT IS TRUE!" He yelled. You jump back a bit while letting a soft yelp, scared. "Oh I'm so sorry (y/n) _, I didn't mean to yell and startle you." You sniffle and hug him again only tighter. He held you tight while you were crying into his chest. He rubs your back softly while you calm down. He says "I don't believe anything they say about you is true, I think you're a beautiful young woman who's only getting stronger by her parent's mistakes." Hearing him say that made you smile, and also blush a tiny bit. "Thanks Slendy, for everything you've done for me," you said as you plant a small kiss on his cheek. This caused him to tense up again and he started to have a noticeable blush across his faceless face. "Hehe, I made you blush. I made the Slenderman blush!" You said excitedly. "You're not the only one who can make people blush little one" he said as he kissed your cheek, causing you to blush deeper than he was. He let out a chuckle " Shushies Slendy" you said in a childish way . "Nyo maybesh I won't little one" he said mockingly. You giggled at how he said that and you can see a small smile form on his face. You then proceed to poke him in his tummy, and when you did he jumped a bit. "Hehe you're so squishy Slendy" you say as you poke him continuously. "Stop it (f/n) _ ," he said jumping every time. "No" you said . Next thing you know you see his tentacles and he starts to tickle you. "STOP SLENDY!" You say while laughing uncontrollably. "No little one," he said as you see him smile a bit seeing you laughing your ass off. Eventually he stops when he sees that you can't breath from laughing too much. You start to yawn so Slendy says "Well it's probably about 2 or 3 AM now so you should probably get some rest little one. Come with me back to the room I left you in." You get up and follow him back to the room you woke up in. Then you get in bed, you couldn't change into anything since all your clothes at are your house. You get all nice and comfy and wrap yourself with the thick blankets Slendy handed you. "Gracias Slendy, goodnight and sweet dreams" you said sleepily. "Goodnight to you too" he says as he kisses your forehead. As soon as he's out the door you swore you heard him say "Sleep well my little one." This brought a smile to your face and slowly fell asleep. *Slendy POV change*  
As soon as I got out the door i just had to say it. Shit I'm blushing. Something about (y/n)_ that makes me feel... different. What is this feeling? I shouldn't be feeling this. I am the Slenderman and I'm a monster and a killer. I am not suppose to feel these emotions I'm having. Yet I'm falling for this mortal. Hmm well she seems really comfortable being with a faceless killer monster. She's different... no other person has treated me the way she did. Everyone else usually got scared and tried to hurt me. Even when I tried showing mercy they usually brought back people to hunt me down. That's usually when I had to kill but besides that I'm not a wreckless killer. But still.. why hasn't she been so scared by me. Maybe... she has feelings for me too? No, impossible. No one could fall for a monster like me. But she seems to show some signs. No that's probably what humans do to show thanks. But fuck, just feeling her in my arms and holding her tight makes me go crazy. Fuck I'm blushing even harder now. Stop SlendyMan... I mean Slenderman. Damn that name is getting to my head. But her voice saying that just makes my heart skip a beat. We'll just have to see how things go tomorrow.  
*more time skips Sowwie DX* 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 *2nd Person POV*  
You woke from your slumber fully rested. You sat up and stretched and yawned. You got up and made the bed since you didn't want to leave it like that. You were a guest in Slenderman's house you will do tiny things like this. You were going to go out the door but you see a pile of clothing on the drawer. You walk to the drawer and read a note saying "Thought you'd like to change clothes so I brought these from your house."-From SlendyMan. You awed at how he put his nickname you gave him. You picked the clothes off the drawer and proceed to put them on. You changed into a (f/c) band shirt and some blue jeans. "Finally some comfy clean clothes." You said as you folded the dirty clothes and put them on the drawer and wrote on the back of Slendy's note "Sorry I don't know where to put these so I left them here."- (y/n)_ AKA Little one :3 . Yesh you just had to add the little smiley face at the end. It's a bit of a habit since you like to chat a lot online so you made of habit out of it. You went back to the bed and sat on it. Guess its time to evaluate your feelings.

*Reader's POV* Slendy seems so... kind, well at least to me. For a faceless tall creature, who stalked you since God knows when. Well maybe not stalked... more like protected. Yeah that seems better. But there's something about him that make's me feel more... happy. I feel like I'm a lot more bubbly when I'm around him. And the way he hugs me makes my heart flutter in a way I've never felt before. Shit I'm blushing more than usual. No one has ever made me feel this way. But then again, guys aren't really into girls like me. All they want are bitchy bimbos who have big breasts, a big ass, and a pretty face. They don't care if they're smart or even have a good personality. It's ALL about the fucking looks. Ehh maybe I'm just jealous since I've never had someone who "liked" me in that way. I've never been in a relationship with anyone. Well I know you're not supposed to rush things but when you're in high school and everyone's just going around hooking up and shit. It makes me feel... forever alone. Maybe one day I'll fine that "special someone". Maybe, just maybe. Well back to Slendy, Hehe I like calling him that. It makes him smile and when he smiles, I smile. In some weird sort of way, I find him kind of... cute. No no wait, ADORABLE, yeah that's word I'm looking for. I guess I'm falling for him. But would he ever fall for someone like me? No impossible, no has ever fallen for me, what makes me think he would? Well there's that little kiss on the cheek he gave me. Also the way he says that you're "His little one". As well as the way he blushed when you kissed his cheek, called him Slendy and hugged him. Maybe he does "like" me. Nah I doubt it, but then again I doubt everything. Oh well, we'll have to just wait and find out. Well think time is over and I'm pretty starved. I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I wonder if my parents think I'm ok. Nah probably not, they probably haven't even noticed you were gone. Oh well, time to go make something to eat.

*2nd person POV*  
You get out off the bed and head out the door when you get to the door, you bump into someone and fall backwards. You thought it was Slendy so you say "Oh sorry Slendy," but then you look in shock. Standing before you was a guy with pale white skin, black hair, looked like he burnt his eyelids off, with a smile carved into his mouth. He was wearing a white blood-stained hoodie with a long knife in his hand. He said in a voice that sent chills down your spine. "Looks like Slenderman brought me some fresh meat to kill" he chuckled as he came towards you, knife ready in hand. You ran to the back of the room, scared. Your heart was pounding so hard, if it weren't for your rib cage, it would have bursted out. He came closer and once got close enough he swung his knife towards you. You managed to dodge the swing but then he grabbed you from the neck and pinned you too the wall. He chuckled again and said " this is going to be fun". 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 You let out a loud cry " SLENDY HELP!" You tried to wiggle your way out but he was stronger and had an iron grip on you. "No one can help you now, too bad I have to kill you, you're kinda cute. But oh well, you lived a good life probably." He raised his knife, aiming right at your heart. Before he struck you, Slenderman appeared out of no where. "DON'T YOU DARE EVEN FUCKING THINK OF HURTING HER JEFF!" He yelled as several of his tentacles appeared and grabbed who seemed to be called Jeff. He grabbed him and lifted him off the ground and threw him against the wall. He then ran towards you and you instantly clung to him, you were scared to death and he held you close. "What the fuck Slender? I was just about to kill her ," he said, annoyed that Slendy prevented him from killing you. "THAT'S THE THING JEFF, I DON'T WANT YOU TO KILL OR EVEN HURT MY LITTLE ONE!" Slendy yelled angrily, holding you tighter. "Aww why not Slender?" Jeff said still annoyed. "BECAUSE MAYBE I FUCKING LOVE HER" he blurted out. Realizing short after he said that, blushed deep red. "Uhh...Igottagobye,youtwoplaynice. AndJeffifsheevenhasonescratchonheryou'redead..." he said quickly before disappearing without warning. You were blushing deeply from what he just said. "Well he's no fun," Jeff said annoyingly. You were still startled by him but decided to try to be nice, even though he tried to kill you. "Umm... so you're Jeff I'm guessing..." you said, your voice quivering. "Yeah Jeff, Jeff the killer, umm.. sorry I tried to kill you. I didn't know you two were a thing. " he replied. You blushed again and said quietly" we're not..." , he replied back"oh seems like Slender has a crush on you then haha. The infamous Slenderman has a crush on a human hmmm. Who could've guessed?" You started to blush again at the fact that THE SLENDERMAN had fallen for you. But then again, who could've guessed?

*Reader POV*

Well Jeff left to go do some actual killing, I was left alone. Hopefully another on of Slendy's friends don't try to kill me again. I went down to the kitchen to make something to eat. Shit I'm starving, hmm what's this? Oh a plate of food, and there's a not attached to it. It reads "Thought you were pretty hungry so I made you something to eat"-Slendy. Aww again with the nickname hehe. Damn this shit's good, Slendy's a good cook. Maybe I should try to not think of Slendy so much. After what he said, I don't know what to do or how to feel. Well I am new at this whole "love" thing. Shit why is love so hard? Maybe I'm making it hard, maybe I love him too but my mind is like nope nope nope wrong. Fuuccckkkkk why do I have to go through this. Well maybe Slendy is too I guess. I don't know. When he comes back we'll see. If he comes back.

*Slendy's POV*  
SHITFUCKSHITFUCK. WHY IN THE WORLD DID I SAY THAT? Ugh calm down Slenderman, don't be harsh on yourself. But then again I JUST HAD TO FUCKING BLURT IT OUT. Not only does she know, but also Jeff. Great just fucking great, he's probably going to tell all the other Creepypasta's now. Fuck I have to kill someone or something to calm down. Maybe I could kill Jeff for almost killing her haha. But why does she make me feel this why. She's just a human just like the others. Well maybe not all humans are bad. What's this a group of innocent humans? Well this is my chance to do away with them and get back to (y/n) _. Ugh I hope everything goes fine with her. Also Jeff better not have left one scratch on her or he's dead. Well back to the old den. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 *2nd person POV* You got up and went to wash the plate. You may have bad parents but they did teach you manners. You put the plate in the dish rack and go out the kitchen. You go into the living room and decide to take a nap on the couch. You jump on the couch and get comfy. You slowly start to fall asleep.

*Slendy's POV* Ahh feels good to be back home after a few killings. Hmm seems really quiet... too quiet. I swear if he hurt my little one he's dead. Nope not in any of the bedrooms, or in the kitchen. Where is she? And where the hell is Jeff? Oh wait she's just in the living room taking a nap on the couch. Thank god she's okay, and awww she looks so cute when she's sleeping. Hmm it's kinda cold so let me go get a blanket for her. There we go, now (y/n)_ is all nice and toasty. Hmm well it's pretty late now maybe I should make some dinner.

*2nd person POV*  
You finally woke up to smell of food cooking. "Slendy must've come back, and since when did I have this blanket?" You said as you got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. You saw Slendy cooking up some chicken and vegetables. "That smells delicious Slendy, oh and thanks for the breakfast that you left for me earlier." You said, which made Slendy jump a bit because he didn't expect you to be awake. "Thanks and you're very welcome little one."he said as he got some plates out and set up the table. You and Slendy then sit down and start to eat. It was awkward most of the time and only talked a bit. After you guys were done eating you both washed your plates and went to go do something. You both went to the living room and sat on the couch. "So why was your friend Jeff here?" You said curiously. "Because we haven't talked in a long time and wanted to catch up on things and go for a few kills. But I forgot to mention you were here and tell him not to bother you. Sorry my little one... I mean little one." He said in response. "Shit" he said under his breath. "It's ok Slendy, I'm glad you saved me again though, thanks again Slendy" You said. "You're welcome little one, I couldn't just let him kill. I don't know what I would do without you... I don't think I'd be able to live without my little one" he said shyly. You both blushed deeply. You thought "Fuck it" and suddenly hugged him tightly and Slendy blushed harder but hugged you. The hug seem to last hours even though it was a couple minutes. "Slendy..." you said quietly. "Yes little one?" He said curiously. You hesitated a bit to say what was on your mine, and by a bit you mean a lot. You had a lot of trouble trying to tell him your feelings and couldn't quite say it. "Is there something you need to tell me (y/n)_?" He said, curious with what you were going to say. "I..uh...um.. just wanted to say... uh." You said quietly and hesitantly. You were blushing deeply and Slendy could see that. He then suddenly wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You were blushing even more now and Slendy saw and had a big smile formed on his face. He then leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips. You can feel his warm soft lips forming around yours. You gently returned the kiss, blushing harder than ever. He broke the kiss and held you tightly while blushing deep red. Then he said "I love you too my little (y/n)_." "Shit I forgot you can read minds and feelings," you said giggling a bit. He let out a chuckle before kissing your cheek. " I'm glad I met you Slendy, you're the best thing that ever happened to me." You said as you nuzzled into his chest. "I'm glad to my little one, now I can really say you're my little one" he said while holding you tight. "Shit I should probably get home now. I have things there like clean clothes and stuffs. Come with me so I can get them? I don't care if my parents think I ran away. I've been planning to anyways for sometime now. You think I can live here with you?" You said. "Alright my little one, let's go get your things and I don't know if that's a good idea but if you're absolutely sure then yes you may live here with me." He said. "Yay! Thanks Slendy!" You said excitedly as you kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

*walk through forest time skip :D yesh you know you love dem time skips XD* 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 You both got to your house and something about Slendy was off."Alright let's go in and grab my stuff, my family's probably at church now so this is our chance." You said. "I don't think that's a good idea (y/n)_..." he said hesitantly. "Why not Slendy?" You asked. "You're going to hate me for this. I'm really sorry but me and Jeff didn't know..."he said. You were a bit concerned. " Sorry for what, what didn't you know?" You asked more concerned. "Jeff and I might have...killed...your...family... but we didn't know it was your family I swear. I'm sorry (y/n)_..." He said quietly, waiting for your response. You stood there shocked at what you just heard. It took you to awhile for you to think about it. Slendy looked at you very concerned and said. "I'm so sorry (y/n)_.. I understand if you're mad at me..." "It's ok Slendy" you said. "What? You're not mad?" He said confused and unsure. "They treated me like shit all the time. They were the reason why I wanted to kill myself at times. I'd get so frustrated and mad, if they got me anymore mad than I already was, I'd probably have killed them by now myself. They were a burden to my life. So no, I'm not mad." You said, reassuring him that it's ok. "Oh I thought you'd be mad at me..." he said. " I could never be mad at you Slendy, I wub chu too much." You said childishly again . "Well let's go get your stuff and go." he said. "Okie dokie then" you said.

*Don't worry guys last time skip ox*

It's been a year since you first met the Slenderman, and you are just so glad you did. Your relationship has with him skyrocketed. Everyday you fell more and more in love with him and vice versa. You also managed to graduate from high school without anyone suspecting a thing. You weren't even considered a suspect when they were investigating the deaths of your family. Can you get any luckier? Maybe in the future but now is just perfect the way it is and will continue to be so for the rest of your lives.

*Reader POV*  
Damn it has been already a year. A year since I met him, the love of my life. The infamous SlenderMan , is my significant other. Hmm... Who could've guessed?

THE END 


End file.
